1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for the three-point hitch of a farm tractor with the attachment adapted to receive various devices enabling use of the three-point hitch for various purposes in addition to connecting farm implements thereto. The attachment includes a generally vertically disposed, inverted U-shaped frame having outwardly extending lower ends connected to a pair of lower lift arms forming part of the three-point hitch of the tractor. The top portion of the frame is pivotally and longitudinally adjustably connected to a telescopically adjustable stabilizer link or bar having its forward end pivotally connected to the usual attachment point of the stabilizer link of a three-point hitch assembly provided on a farm tractor. The outer end of the stabilizer bar includes a transverse sleeve by which various devices including a round hay bale moving device can be pivotally attached. The upper surface of the longitudinally movable component of the telescopic stabilizer bar is provided with a rigid lug to which a hydraulic ram can be pivotally connected with the other end of the hydraulic ram being connected pivotally to the hay moving device or other device attached to the outer end of the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hay balers which produce relatively heavy cylindrical hay bales have generated the necessity of providing mechanisms for lifting and handling such hay bales. Various devices have been provided for attachment to trucks, tractors and similar vehicles by which the large, heavy round hay bales can be lifted and handled. The following U.S. patents disclose devices relating to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,700 discloses a device of this type that is connected to the three-point hitch of a farm tractor and includes a pair of parallel forks 42 and 44 which slide under a round hay bale which then can be lifted by utilizing a hydraulic ram 54 and the three-point hitch on the rear of a tractor. However, none of the above patents disclose the specific structural arrangement and relationship of the components incorporated into this invention.